A Strawberry Valentine
by rini anointed436
Summary: Haruhi found herself spending Valentine's Day alone at home. The twins payed her a visit to ask her to spend the day with them on that special occasion. TwinsHaru, mostly KaoHaru One-shot.


**Notes**: I would like to make a dedication to **lu.e3** and **Demi-kun** for inspiring me and giving me the confidence to start writing. (You gals are the best!) Here's a shout out to all KaoHaru fans/lovers. This is my first attempt at writing a KaoHaru. Since there's not much KaoHaru on FF, I typed this to add to the ongoing list of KaoHaru fanfics . Please let me know what you think and leave a review. Enjoy! 

* * *

One early Sunday afternoon, Haruhi had the apartment room all to herself since her father left for work. Haruhi carried on with her household duties until the sound of a doorbell echoed throughout the room. She walked toward the door and opened it, only to be greeted with a "Morning, Haruhi!" from two familiar redheads. 

"Hikaru? Kaoru? What brings you here?"

"Haruhi, we came here to ask . . . " Hikaru began.

"...if you'd like the pleasure to . . . " Kaoru continued.

"...hang out with us on this Valentine's Day." Hikaru finished.

Haruhi looked at both twins thoughtfully. Ever since the death of her mother, she spent most of those Valentine's Days alone at home while her father was at work. Now, after hearing the twins offer to spend Valentine's Day with her, she felt a slight tingle of happiness tugging at her heart and a smile started to spread across her facial features. Just this once, she could just set aside some of her chores for another day and be grateful that she wouldn't have to be alone for this Valentine's Day. 

"Hikaru . . . Kaoru . . . can you wait until I finish this one task before we go out?"

The twins responded with a nod and Haruhi was off to carry on with her task in the kitchen. She went on to tell them her past experiences with Valentine's Day and ended on a positive note to tell them how grateful she is to have friends like them who'd be willing to spend this special occasion with her. Hearing this brought a sunshine of a smile to light upon their faces. 

As she was washing the dishes from lunch, she had set a basin filled with water by the sink where a cluster of strawberries was soaking. Hikaru excused himself to go to the bathroom. Kaoru and Haruhi were left alone, and a flitting silence wavered between them. Then Haruhi turned around to face him after she finished the dishes and broke the silence in the air by directing a question toward Kaoru. 

"Kaoru, what have you and Hikaru planned for this outing?"

Kaoru smiled sweetly at her and replied, "It'll be a surprise, Haruhi, so you'll find out soon enough." Haruhi accepted his response and went back to draining the water from the strawberry-filled basin. Then she turned to Kaoru and offered if he would like to have some strawberries. Kaoru made his way over to Haruhi and politely accepted her offer. He took a strawberry from the basin and munched on it until he devoured it whole. Haruhi was about to open the refrigerator to reach for the refreshments.

Just then, a banana peel appeared out of nowhere and Haruhi felt herself beginning to fall forward and closed her eyes to prepare for the impact. Kaoru hurriedly went over in an attempt to catch her before she hit the floor. He successfully managed to catch Haruhi with her ending on top of him, and the result was something unexpected. After she landed on him, she opened her eyes to find them locking with his golden orbs and felt her lips pressing onto something soft, warm, and luscious, only to discover that her lips end up locked with his in the aftermath. The looks of surprise and shock were evident on their faces. Both of their hearts were fluttering in unison. They stayed in that position for three more seconds until Haruhi got off him and touched her lips with her first three fingers, and a light blush was tinting their cheeks. Their hearts wouldn't stop their slight pounding. Kaoru pulled himself up into a sitting position. Haruhi was the first to speak up.

"Sorry, Kaoru." 

Kaoru said reassuringly, "It's all right, Haruhi. It was just an accident."

Although they tried their best to forget that it ever happened, the memory of the accidental kiss still remained strong and embedded into the depths of their minds. 

The sweet taste of strawberries and Kaoru lingered on her lips. She thought she tasted a slight hint of vanilla somewhere within the flavor that remained. The combination itself brought light with a spectral of heaven fogging over her taste buds. The lingering strawberry taste seemed to heighten her haze of euphoria. 

Haruhi was brought out of her daze when she heard Hikaru's footsteps making their way toward the kitchen. Upon seeing Kaoru and Haruhi on the floor, concern started to wash over him.

"Kaoru . . . Haruhi . . . what happened?" Hikaru asked.

"Haruhi was about to fall down and luckily, I caught her before that happened." Kaoru calmly replied.

Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief and directed their attention to their agenda for the day.

"So, Haruhi . . . are you up for spending the whole day with me and Kaoru?"

Haruhi thought for a second, looked from Kaoru to him, and nodded her reply to give them her consent. Kaoru pulled himself up from the floor and offered Haruhi his hand, which she took to haul herself up. Once Hikaru's back was turned, the two exchanged a smile and followed him out the door. After she locked the door to the apartment room, the three head for the waiting limo and were off to spend the day together in the city a couple miles away from the Hitachiin residence.

Hikaru and Kaoru showed her around the prosperous, industrial city. Haruhi was awed at the amazing sights. There was more beauteous sights to see as they pulled her from place to place and into a shopping center. 

By the end of the day in the early evening, Haruhi looked slightly wary while carrying two shopping bags–one filled with a couple of fashionable clothes and the other containing some savory delights from a bakery–and a bouquet of roses as gifts courtesy of the twins. 

The ride home in the limo was relaxing and tranquil as Hikaru drifted off to a short nap while Kaoru and Haruhi looked out the windows at the picturesque sceneries passing by. Haruhi found herself reaching out her hand and intertwining it with Kaoru's and gently giving it a squeeze during the ride. Kaoru turned to her and responded by returning it.

As they gazed at each other lovingly, Haruhi thought back to the day's events from spending Valentine's Day with the twins in the city and back to the accidental kiss that they shared in the kitchen. In her mind, it seemed that the sweet strawberry kiss was the best Valentine that she ever received, regardless of it being nothing but accidental. It was a very strawberry Valentine indeed. 


End file.
